ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
We Are One
As the sun sets over the Pride Lands, Ratchet and the gang rest a little bit, while Angela looks to the time chart. Kiva: What does the time chart say? Angela: From that crazy encounter with Zira we just took, looks like this time area is back to normal. But, I doubt that will be the last problem we got around here. Kiva: Well, that's what I'm hoping. Angela: I'll look into the other zones and notify Ratchet if I find something. Kiva: Good luck. - Kiva looks at the gang and sees them, preparing for a major battle against Tachyon. Ratchet: So, that was Zira.. She looks more angrier than Scar. Clank: My concern was her plans to take over the Pride Lands. Sasha: Me too. The only good thing we learned is Kovu. He's interesting.. Raine: How so? Sasha: Don't worry about him. I'm working on a plan to bring this world in peace once again. Raine: What happens if this plan gets backfired? Sasha: I'll have to improvise, as we go along. Kiva: I hope so.. - Ratchet feels a bit suspicious about Kiva. Raine: By the way, how come you are very interested in photography? Kiva: Well, I've seen a lot of people using cameras to make memories. So, I figured I'll make memories too. Raine: Keeping treasured memories alive.. How thoughtful of you.. Genis: Yeah, this will be a great hobby for you. Kiva: Aw.. Thanks, Genis. - Meanwhile, Simba and Kiara discussed the importance in the Circle of Life and being with one family - "We are one". They even sing a song about that lesson. Knowing that she has a long road ahead, Kiara goes back to Ratchet and the gang. Kiara: I know this is a silly thing to ask, but can I give you something? Kiva: Sure. What is it, Kiara? - Kiara used her mouth to carry two bracelets - one for Genis and the other for Kiva. Kiara: I made these bracelets from vines and aspen leaves. Hope you like them. Genis: These are for us? Kiara: Yeah. Kiva: Gosh.. I love it! Thanks, Kiara. Kiara: Genis, I need you to wear it. Please? Genis: Sure, but I can use some help putting it on. Sasha: Here, I'll help you. - Sasha helped Genis put on the bracelet onto his wrist. Sasha: Just one more adjustment and... There, all done. Kiva: Wow.. Your bracelet looks pretty, Genis. Raine: It fits perfect, too. Genis: Thanks, guys. Kiara: This bracelet holds a special promise to me, and makes you stronger too. Genis: Are you sure? Kiara: Yes. Genis: Woah.. Alright. I'll keep it on me, I promise. Ratchet: Wow.. I didn't think Kiara was interested in you, Genis. Sasha: Me neither. But for now, we need to get back and make a jump. Angela finds what we need. Kiva: Okay, let's go. Kiara: You'll come back, pal? Genis: Yeah, we will. When your ready to start hunting, we'll be right there. Kiara: Okay then. Good luck on your journey, Genis. - The gang headed back to the starship and departs while Kiara watches over the distance. In the Outlands, however, Zira has to bring a plan together as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes